


Cupcakes and Princesses

by sexifuntime



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Crossdressing Louis, Cussing, Food Kink, M/M, Parent-Child Relationship, Parent/Child Incest, Shameless Smut, Young Louis, daddy kink?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 02:38:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4462202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexifuntime/pseuds/sexifuntime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis just wanted to bake his dad some cupcakes. Red Velvet had always been his favorite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cupcakes and Princesses

Louis danced around the kitchen, his daddy's "Kiss The Cook" apron blanketing him and his favorite pair of panties. The script was quietly singing about superheroes in the background, while Louis tried to clean up the cake batter that painted the walls, counters and part of himself. The oven timer went off and he raced over to open the door and retrieve the Red Velvet cupcakes, only to slip on some batter and pummel to the ground with a high pitched squeal, then a heartbreaking sob.

Harry finally stirred out of his sleep after hearing the oven beep for the hundredth time.

"Lou!?" He called, slowly getting out of bed and stretching his sore muscles. Harry's eyebrows furrowed when he didn't receive any response other than the oven beeping yet again. So he called again, this time louder.

"Louis!!? That you, love?"

Harry pulled on some sweats, jogged down the stairs and slid his bare feet lazily across the floor, into the kitchen. And there Louis laid, curled on the floor with a hand cradling his jaw and hushed sobs tumbling from behind his hand. Harry locked in on those teary blue eyes first then notice the fear behind them, how Louis' tears came faster and his sobs got heavier. But once he took in the mess they were standing in, Harry frowned.

"What the hell did you do?" Louis only whimpered at his dad's low growl, cowering to look at the floor.

"Louis!" Harry snapped again in a low voice. Louis moved his hand away to speak only to have Harry cut him off.

"Lou...what happened?" Harry knelt down beside Louis, gently grasping his son's bruised jaw and bloody busted lip.

"I wanted to surprise you." Louis whispered sadly, looking at the oven.

Harry followed his gaze and stood up to open the oven and remove the now burnt cupcakes. He chuckled lightly and picked Louis up, setting him on the counter.

"My little chef got hurt?" Harry mumbled, lightly stroking over the bruise on Louis' jaw, to which the young boy nodded in response.

"He made a mess too." Harry frowned at him.

"I'm sorry daddy." Louis whispered, ashamed of himself. Harry placed a small kiss over Louis' bruise, then proceeded to clean the kitchen a little. He walked back over to Louis with a wet towel and dabbed at his busted lip.

"I know it hurts boo, but you can't just leave it like is." Harry sighed, as his son continued to flinch away from his hand.

"Louis...."

"No. It hurts." He pouted childishly

"Stop acting like a kid Louis." Harry scolded him, very disapproving of his attitude. It was quiet for a while, as Harry finished cleaning Louis' lip. Until Louis made a request...

"Kiss it better?" To which Harry sighed.

"I can't, sorry love."

"Yeah you can daddy. You just do this." And Louis briefly pressed his lips against his dad's, as gently as he could.

Harry jumped back quickly, a heavy gasp leaving his lips, because well....his fifteen year old son just kissed him. And he's sure there's a special place in hell for people like him, because upon seeing Louis long faced and disappointed, Harry cups his cheek and kisses him again, soft, slow and deliberate only pulling away when Louis whines softly.

"It's all better daddy." Louis giggled, cheeks redder than the cake batter smeared across his prominent and feminine collar bones. But of course as Harry notices this he goes in for another kiss, slightly more forceful than the last. And if he said he didn't grow in his pants when he heard Louis whimper and moan, well he'd be a pedophile and a liar. This time he pulls away to get rid off his apron, hanging loosely on Louis' tiny frame. There's a light outline of abs across the boy's little pudge that tells Harry his son's body will be looking better than his someday. He bites his lip then, looking at his son even more just to have the breath knocked out of him when he sees the sparkly white lace contrasting against Louis' tan skin.

"Baby, where'd you get these panties from?" Harry asked, thumbing over Louis's hip through the textured underwear.

"Gemmie bought them for me. Because I liked them." Louis grinned. And of course his sister would torture him like that. The irresponsible one out of the duo, that Gemma.

"Do you like them daddy?" Louis furrowed his eyebrows, looking up fearfully at his dad.

"I love them, boo. They're very pretty." Harry smiled, sneaking in a quick squeeze to Louis' ass while his hands roamed, getting a good feel of the garment. And Louis squeaked, giggling as his legs wrapped around Harry's waist to pull himself closer to his dad's chest and further from his sneaky hands.

"Can you show them off for me?" Harry asked, teasingly snapping the waistband.

Louis gasped and nodded, cheeks and prominent shade of princess pink which had Harry lifting Louis into his arms, their bare chests colliding and the young boy's legs tightening around Harry's waist as his hand clumsily latched onto his dad's neck. Harry kissed along Louis' 'neck gently, his large hands cupping the boy's perky round bum so roughly it has Louis' rutting against him with needy whines. He sets Louis on his feet with a light slap on the ass and low "Go ahead, princess".

So Louis squeals and blushes, before pointing at the table instructing his dad to sit down.

"I want to show you something else, daddy." he giggles as Harry sits down with a confused face. Louis gives him a hesitant and shy kiss, then takes off upstairs.

The young lad returns moments later with a dressing gown tied around him. He steps in front of his dad and smiles shyly as he gestures for Harry to take it off. The second the robe falls to the floor, Louis blushes and Harry is left speechless. Louis turns around quickly, the tight black skirt flying up and exposing his white panties, and the pink bandeau showing off his cute little pudge and sexy, now clean, collarbones. Harry's eyes scan his son's taunt little body and he moans, pulling the boy close so Louis straddles him. Harry bucks his hips up, staring intently at his son when the boy feels how hard he is.

"Daddy, is that your...?" Harry nods at the unfinished question, smirking sinfully.

"Dance for me, baby." And Louis tilted his head in confusion. "Move your body. I know you can, I've seen you do it." And Louis's cheeks are hot and red yet again that night, but nonetheless, he begins to roll his body, borderline grinding on his dad. His music is still playing in the background so Louis stands and turns to his favorite song, grinning as he stalks back to Harry, swinging his legs back across his dad's lap just as SoMo sings "I can be tender...".

Louis rolls his hips with the beat of the song and as the chorus starts, Louis stands and pulls Harry behind him, letting the older man push against him as he bends over, his hips rolling sensually. Harry pulls Louis back up and spins him around, kissing him roughly. They're all fighting tongues and biting lips and when Harry pushes Louis against the counter, the boy willingly turns back around and bends himself over it, waiting. Then Harry snaps back to reality. This is fucked up!

"Fuck! Louis no. Turn around." So Louis faces his dad again, slightly worried

"Did I...was it not...I-I don't know how...I-I'm sorry." He frowns, looking down at his feet in shame. Harry lifts his chin up and pecks his lips.

"No, baby, you did good. You did so good, but this is....so fucking wrong I shouldn't have kissed you. I.....dammit!" Harry sighed, angry and frustrated.

"Please don't stop daddy. It's not wrong, because I like it." Louis spoke quietly almost afraid to speak.

"I want to do so many things to you it's.....bad, Louis. I'm going to hell!"

Louis sighed and frowned, then he stared intensely at Harry as he pulled off his top and skirt.

"Can I take them off, daddy?" Louis asked 'innocently', biting at his lip and toying with the waistband.

"No. Louis stop. Please."

"But daddy." He pouted, sinking to his knees "I know it hurts." Louis giggled, palming Harry through his sweats, making the older man moan lowly.

"F-Fuck...Lou..."

"Yes sir?" Louis looked up at Harry through his long eyelashes that fanned over his chiseled features. And Harry loses his cool again.

"Shit! Get that dick in your mouth, baby." And Louis doesn't miss a beat, pulling down his dad's sweatpants and licking up his length. Louis stroked Harry teasingly, until Harry pushed on his head, forcing him down. So Louis took in the tip, sucking intently on the uncut head, moaning at the taste of his dad's precum on his tongue. Louis took him further then pulled off.

"Want you to fuck my face." Louis smirked, and Harry didn't waste time fisting the boy's hair and pushing his dick between Louis' pretty pink lips. He was careful at first, only giving Louis what he could handle, but when Louis got eager and the boy's tongue began to work over his length, Harry was quick to gag the boy. The tip of his dick hit the back of Louis' throat and Harry looked down to see his son's mouth stretched around all nine inches, tears streaming from his eyes and the boy gasping for air. He slid out of Louis' mouth and worked a hand over himself, watching Louis take in a deep breath and cough roughly. Louis stood up and dropped his panties, letting his seven inch flop against his stomach.

"Damn, you're so beautiful, princess." Harry mumbled breathlessly as he pulled Louis into his chest and kissed the boy, almost too passionate for what they were doing. Harry's hand snaked down to Louis's ass and he pressed a dry finger against the boy's tight hole.

"Boo....are you still a virgin?" Louis nodded his head, whimpering as Harry circled his rim. "Do you like that? Does it hurt you?" Harry mumbled, trailing bruising kisses across Louis' neck, his finger still pressed against his boy's hole.

"N-No, it...uhh more. Please?" Louis whined, tilting his neck hoping Harry would give him more kisses. But Harry smirked and licked over Louis' collarbone, then he bit harshly at the skin, simultaneously forcing two dry fingers into his son's virgin ass. Louis cried out loudly, legs buckling underneath him at the force and eyes fluttering shut.

"Too much?" Harry whispered, looking at Louis for any signs of pain or discomfort, and when Louis opened his eyes they were red and wet, and Harry panicked for a moment. He began to pull his fingers out thinking that they really needed lube and lots of prep before they took this further, but Louis moaned...loudly. And Harry froze. He pushed his fingers further into the small boy, and Louis pushed out a broken, needy moan. "Daddy..." falling from his sinful lips. And Harry's proud of his son, in a strange and sexual way, because Louis is such a cock slut, he'll take it dry. And that thought begins to do things to Harry. Gears start turning in his head and his dick twitches.

Harry roughly pulls his fingers from Louis, and turns him around, pushing him over the counter. Then Louis, on his own accord, lifts one of his legs onto the counter and reaches behind to spread himself open for Harry. And at the sight of Louis' small hole, pink and clenched, Harry can't keep himself from craning his neck down to lick at the tight muscle. Then Harry gets a twisted idea.

"Is there any cake batter left, boo?" And when Louis points to the fridge Harry grins evilly and heads to get it. He sit the bowl of chilled batter next to Louis, the dips his finger in, collecting a glob of it. Harry holds his finger above Louis' hole, letting the cake batter drip from his finger. Louis gasps when he feels it, the cold wetness on his most private place, so he turns his head right at the moment Harry goes down on him to lick up the sticky substance. And the moans emitted from the two of them are as filthy as you can get.

"Oh, princess. You taste so good. So good." Harry moans against Louis's quivering hole, his tongue flicking like a pro to eat every drop of batter.

It's after eleven servings of cake batter that Louis' practically riding Harry's face and Harry takes the initiative to spank him as warning to stop moving so much. But that one hard unexpected hit had Louis gasping and cumming over the counter, chanting 'daddy' over and over again.

"Lou...." Harry says lowly, dangerously even.

"Daddy..." Louis moans, shakily lifting himself up and looking at Harry's wide eyes. "I'm sorry. Daddy I'm so sorry I didn't mean to, but if felt so good and I didn't know what was happening. Daddy please don't be mad I-" Harry fisted the boys hair again, pulling him close enough to kiss. And it wasn't like any of their previous kisses. No, Harry was desperate this time, he was ravishing Louis, whatever was left of the boy, squeezing every ounce of life left in him. Then he forced Louis onto his knees, and immediately pushed his dick past his son's lips. Harry's hips bucked wildly, his dick hit Louis' throat every time, his boy was choking on his cock and he loved every second of it.

"Wanna cum on your pretty face, princess. You want that?" Harry grunted, pulling from Louis' mouth and pumping his dick quickly. "Fuck I'm close!" growled.

Louis sucked Harry's balls into his mouth, staring up at him with wide teary eyes and pretty red stretched lips. One glance at his son had Harry pulling the young boy by his hair and painting his face with white streaks, making sure he got some on Louis' lips. Louis' name fell from Harry's mouth with a low groan.

Louis waited till Harry had composed himself before standing up in front of him with a shy smile and light giggle. To which Harry smiled back, shaking his head.

"You look like a porn star." Harry mumbled, wiping away his cum from Louis' eyes. Louis grabbed Harry's hand and sucked his finger clean, moaning softly. And Harry chuckled darkly.

"Daddy's pretty cum slut, yeah?" He smirked, pushing more cum into Louis' mouth.

"Princess. Daddy's pretty cum princess." Louis giggle, scooping more cum into his mouth.

"I think the princess should go shower and let daddy clean up down here, yeah? And we'll make some more cupcakes afterwards, okay? And watch that bruise, sorry I was a bit reckless with it earlier." Harry kissed Louis' bruised jaw softly before pecking his lips.

"It's okay daddy, I had fun." Louis smiled, and kissed Harry back briefly before running off. Harry chuckled and shook his head fondly.

"I'm so going to hell."


End file.
